Only You
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: It was wrong and it hurt but...Ben and Leslie loved each other too much to let go. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: Who else is ridiculously excited for the return of Parks and Recreation tonight? I'm so glad that the hiatus is finally over. OKAY people, this is brand new territory for me. This oneshot is **_**hopefully**_** a tasteful, mature story. AKA, sexy times ensue. So if you're too young or are uncomfortable with stories with sex, please don't read! I've never written anything like this so I'm a really nervous about this story but I hope you guys like it. I have one other story with an M rating, but this is far more detailed. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation; I'm just a simple fan**

"Please," he whispered against her lips. Leslie looked at him, his eyes dark with passion and his hair in complete disarray, and her heart ached at the sight. She knew that she should stop this; hadn't she always promised herself that she would never be the "other woman"? Leslie was stronger, better than this… A familiar tinge of self-loathing and hatred bubbled up as she wrestled with her conscience. What on earth was she doing? As much as she wanted to deny it, they were having an _affair_; the admission left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Leslie pulled away from him, determined to put an end to this, but she made the mistake of looking once again into Ben's eyes. She had always loved them; they were so bright and expressive. Before she knew it, Leslie had attached herself to him and was kissing him fiercely. She reveled in his taste, spearmint and coffee, and explored every crevice of his mouth with her tongue. The blonde ran her hands through his hair; it felt good to have the brown strands slip through her fingers. Ben's hold on her tightened and she melted into his embrace. It had been two weeks since their last meeting and Leslie had missed this. They eventually broke apart, their lungs desperate for air, and then found their way back to each others' mouths. Ben nibbled on her bottom lip for a brief moment and then deepened the kiss. He pressed his body against hers and Leslie mirrored his actions, allowing no space between them. Their kiss became intense as they battled for dominance, each determined to become the victor.

The pair stumbled towards the bed but before they reached their destination, Ben's cell phone began to ring. He jolted at the sound and broke away from her as if her touch scalded him. Ben stared at her, his expression a mixture of desire, frustration, and alarm, and for a moment Leslie thought that he would ignore the call. But then he guiltily looked away from her, grabbed his phone from his pocket, and answered it.

"Hi Shauna," Ben greeted nervously. He turned away from Leslie and absentmindedly straightened his clothes; she pretended that the action didn't hurt. She stood uncomfortably in the middle of the motel room and listened to Ben ramble and apologize for being stuck late at work. She briefly wondered if the pretty brunette suspected them but tried not to dwell on the unpleasant thought. Leslie's eyes trailed over Ben's form and instantly noticed the tension in his body. She hated seeing him like this; lying had never suited him. He was a good man, he really was, but sometimes she barely recognized him. Leslie knew that this had to end at some point; the sweet, awkward nerd she had fallen in love with was now a man who lied to his girlfriend and she was disgusted with herself.

But Leslie didn't want to give him up; Ben was such an important part of her life and she refused to let him go. As he continued the conversation with Shauna Leslie felt her anger and frustration grow. She knew that she had no right; really, the other woman was the one being wronged. Nevertheless, Leslie couldn't help but hate Shauna. That woman didn't deserve Ben and she didn't have the right to be his girlfriend.

Ben apologized once more and then hung up. He sighed, tucked his phone back into his pocket, and then turned around to face Leslie. She refused to meet his gaze and instead kept her focus on the corner of the room. He took a step towards her and tried to gauge her mood.

"Leslie…" She didn't respond so he took another step towards her and gently grasped her face, making her turn towards him. Ben kissed her tenderly, coaxing her, and tried to rekindle the moment. He pushed away his guilt and frustration and concentrated on the sensation of Leslie in his arms. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't in love with such an ambitious, beautiful, complicated woman. Ben's life would be so much simpler if he could destroy those feelings; maybe in another life he would have been happy with Shauna. The reporter was smart, pretty, nice, and she lovedhim. He was so lucky to have her but… Ben had honestly tried to make their relationship work. He had pretended that he was happy with her and tried to reciprocate her feelings. Sometimes it worked and he was happy with her. However, as much as he wanted to bury his emotions, he was still in love with Leslie. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and Ben suspected that he always would be. It was selfish to remain with Shauna, considering his feelings for the petite blonde, but he knew that without her he would feel so goddamn _alone. _

The first time he and Leslie had slept together after their breakup had been a mistake. It had been a couple of weeks after she declared her candidacy for Mayor and he had started going out with Shauna. Anger and jealousy over Ben's new relationship had resulted in rough, intense sex in his office late one night. Ben had been ashamed and when he snuck home he had barely been able to look his girlfriend in the eye. He had convinced himself that it had been a mistake and meant nothing. Leslie had avoided him as much as possible and for a while they had pretended that it never happened. But that first taste had led to more cravings and they found themselves going back to each other more and more often. They began to meet in secret at the motel and the pair forgot about the real world as soon as the door closed. When they were together, they weren't Ben and Leslie; they were just two people in love with each other.

He continued with his languid kisses and eventually Leslie began to respond. She pressed herself against him and Ben slowly and rhythmically tilted his hips into hers, seeking her heat. She pulled away, gave him a hard look, and then grabbed his navy blue tie with her hands. Leslie began to hurriedly undo the knot and once finished with her task she started work on the buttons of his plaid shirt. Her deft fingers moved quickly and a moment later Ben stood before her only in his trousers. The blonde flung the shirt and tie onto the floor and pushed him onto the bed, which squeaked under his weight.

Leslie straddled him and captured his lips in an urgent kiss. After a minute or two she broke away and moved intently onto his jaw and throat. Leslie sucked and nibbled on his neck harshly and Ben groaned. She couldn't help herself; she needed to mark her territory, to prove that Ben belonged to _her. _It didn't matter that Shauna was his girlfriend; Leslie would always be the one who mattered, the one who held a special place in his heart. She almost hoped that her actions would leave marks and that the brunette would see them when Ben went home. She continued her assault on his skin, her mouth insistent and demanding, and Ben was at her complete mercy. His hands wandered across Leslie's back, her skin smooth and warm, until they settled on her hips. She rocked against him and they both moaned at the movement. Leslie pulled back, took off her blouse, and unclasped her purple bra. She grinned and threw both on the floor next to their other garments. Ben's eyes eagerly roamed over the newly exposed flesh and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze. No matter how many times they were together it was always thrilling; he made her feel so sexy and powerful. Leslie smirked, leaned down, and placed hot open mouthed kisses across his chest. She flicked his nipples with her tongue and was rewarded with a loud moan.

"I guess you like that," she giggled. Ben glared at her, frustrated by her teasing, and in reply flipped her over so that she was on her back. He settled himself between her legs and used his weight to hold her in place. Leslie's breath hitched as she looked up to see him focused on her, the same possessive need in his eyes. She tilted her chin forward, silently challenging him, and Ben shook his head.

"You shouldn't tease, Leslie," he remarked casually. He kissed her nose, then her cheek, her jaw, and then the hollow of her throat. "It's not very nice." Gradually Ben's lips traveled over her, leaving a fiery path down her body. She shivered, lust and desire rising inside her, and gladly allowed him to worship her body. There was no other way to describe Ben's actions. Every tender brush of his lips against her skin showed her how much he loved and wanted her, and she was addicted to his touch. Leslie whimpered and tried to get him to hurry up but Ben ignored her pleas. His movements were methodical and deliberate as he explored her body. He nuzzled and gently fondled her breasts, knowing exactly how to make her want more. Ben continued further down, licking and kissing every inch of her, until she writhed in need. He was always amazed by how responsive her body was and he delighted in learning its secrets. Ben loved discovering which areas produced sighs, moans, groans, or even curse words and he jealously guarded his knowledge. Leslie was his, just as he was hers.

He finally reached his target, her skirt, and he looked up to see Leslie's reaction. She was watching him intently, panting slightly, as she waited for him to take them off. Ben's eyes never left hers as he took off her skirt and hooked his fingers around the band of her dark purple underwear. Leslie raised her hips to help and he slid them down her legs. Once they were removed she wrapped her arms around him and devoured his mouth with hers. They kissed for a couple of minutes and simply enjoyed the feeling of warmth and bare skin.

"Please," she finally begged. Desire, need, and heat pooled in her stomach and her body was desperate for his touch. Ben smiled at her, nodded and reached over to the night stand to grab a condom. He quickly shed his trousers and boxers and slipped it on. Once he was done he pressed his body against hers, kissed her softly, and entered her. Ben and Leslie moaned at the exquisite sensations and the sense of fulfillment. She wrapped her legs around him, aching to feel even more of him, and met his mouth in an intense kiss. They slowly established a rhythm and moved against each other, completely lost in each other. It felt so good, so absolutely _perfect_.

Leslie raked her fingers across his back, her nails most likely leaving red scratches, and moaned in approval. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge and she was anxious to reach it.

"Faster, please Ben!"

"Leslie, oh my god…"

Ben increased his speed and pressed her harder into the mattress. He covered her entire body with his own as his breath came out in short, urgent gasps. She felt her pleasure growing until she was standing on the precipice and then a moment later her world dissolved into a white-hot, burning, engulfing sensation. Leslie arched back and practically shouted in pleasure as she reached completion. Ben groaned and moved frantically against her until he reached his peak as well. He collapsed on top of her and they shuddered against each other as they tried to recover from the intensity of their orgasms. He eventually rolled off of her but wrapped his arms securely around her. Leslie curled next to him and quietly enjoyed Ben's embrace.

During these stolen moments it was easy to forget that they weren't together, that they COULDN'T be together. As Mayor of Pawnee, in no way could Leslie be in a relationship with the Deputy City Manager. The entire situation was….bittersweet. She had finally achieved her dream job, but at the cost of Ben. At night, when she was lying in bed by herself, Leslie would wonder what would have happened to them if she hadn't been approached to run for office. Truth be told, it was a can of worms that she was afraid to open. Would they have gotten married? Perhaps had kids? She knew that if she asked, Ben would quit his job at City Hall, that he would sacrifice his entire future for her career. But Leslie loved him too much to ask that of him.

"I have to go," she finally said. She hated being the one to leave first but they both knew that he wouldn't; Leslie would always have that responsibility. Ben didn't say anything but watched her as she got off the bed and began to dress herself. Leslie adjusted her clothes and hair and then she sat on the bed. She kissed him sweetly and sighed.

"I love you," she murmured and she ran her fingers across his chest. In her life, which was a jumble of truths, half-truths, and lies, there was one irrefutable fact: she would always be in love with Ben Wyatt. Leslie could feel his heart beat beneath her fingertips and it was comforting somehow. "But this is the last time."

They both knew that she was lying.

**Good? Bad? I should never attempt a story like this again? Let me know! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
